Will I Survive?
by thatclovelytribute
Summary: A final, symbolic Hunger Games, using Capitol children instead of District children. Can they survive the horrors of the arena, with the rebels acting as Gamemakers? T because it's The Hunger Games. Spoilers for Mockingjay. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N **: Hello there! So this is my second fic! You know how they voted on whether or not they hold a Hunger Games using Capitol kids in Mockingjay? Well, they were never held, right? But what if they were? How long will the Capitol children, who never fight for survival or starve like the District children, last? We'll see..

Well this is actually only an excerpt from Mockingjay. The story begins next chapter :)

**Prologue**

"_**What has been proposed is that in lieu of eliminating the entire Capitol population, we have a final, symbolic Hunger Games, using the children directly related to those who held the most power."**_

_**All seven of us turn to her. "What?" says Johanna.**_

"_**We hold another Hunger Games using Capitol children," says Coin.**_

"_**Are you joking?" asks Peeta.**_

"_**No. I should also tell you that if we do hold the Games, it will be known it was done with your approval, although the individual breakdown of your votes will be kept secret for your own security," Coin tells us.**_

"_**Was this Plutarch's idea?" asks Haymitch.**_

"_**It was mine," says Coin. "It seemed to balance the need for vengeance with the least loss of life. You may cast your votes."**_

"_**No!" bursts out Peeta. "I vote no, of course! We can't have another Hunger Games!"**_

"_**Why not?" Johanna retorts. "It seems very fair to me. Snow even has a granddaughter. I vote yes."**_

"_**So do I," says Enobaria, almost indifferently. "Let them have a taste of their own medicine."**_

"_**This is why we rebelled! Remember?" Peeta looks at the rest of us. "Annie?"**_

"_**I vote no with Peeta," she says. "So would Finnick if he were here."**_

"_**But he isn't, because Snow's mutts killed him," Johanna reminds her.**_

"_**No," says Beetee. "It would set a bad precedent. We have to stop viewing one another as enemies. At this point, unity is essential for our survival. No."**_

"_**We're down to Katniss and Haymitch," says Coin.**_

_**Was it like this then? Seventy-five years or so ago? Did a group of people sit around and cast their votes on initiating the Hunger Games? Was there dissent? Did someone make a case for mercy that was beaten down by the calls for the deaths of the districts' children? The scent of Snow's rose curls up into my nose, down into my throat, squeezing it tight with despair. All those people I loved, dead, and we are discussing the next Hunger Games in an attempt to avoid wasting life. Nothing has changed. Nothing will ever change now.**_

_**I weigh my options carefully, think everything through. Keeping my eyes on the rose, I say, "I vote yes…for Prim."**_

"_**Haymitch, it's up to you," says Coin.**_

_**A furious Peeta hammers Haymitch with the atrocity he could become party to, but I can feel Haymitch watching me. This is the moment, then. When we find out exactly just how alike we are, and how much he truly understands me.**_

"_**I'm with the Mockingjay," he says.**_

A Game was promised, a Game was given. This is the Capitol Hunger Games.


	2. The Announcement

**A/N **: First thing, I want to thank you all who added this story into their favorites and alerts. Thank you so much! I'm so glad to know that you are reading my fic. And I also want to thank Avasinclair123, in particular, who reviewed last chapter. So this chapter is the announcement by Coin, about the Games to the Capitol citizens in Katniss' POV. Next chapter will be the reapings for Sections 1-4. The next Sections 5-8 and the one after that, Sections 9-12. (I decided to use Sections instead of Districts.) And after that probably a chapter for the chariots, three chapters for training, one or two for private sessions, then interviews, a bonus chapter which is from the District kids' POV about their opinion about the Games, and on to the Games (I'm not missing anything, aren't I?). So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Sorry if it's short..

~ Celine ~

**Chapter 1 – The Announcement **

**Katniss' POV**

The announcement for the Capitol Hunger Games is today. The remaining 7 victors are seated behind the podium in front of the presidential mansion. Snow was executed yesterday. Shot with an arrow. Shot by me. I regret nothing, though. The man was cruel. He killed a lot of people. People I love. Finnick, Boggs, Castor.. Prim… He killed my sister. He _**killed **_her. Why should I regret killing _**him**_? I don't regret my decision to vote yes for this Capitol Hunger Games, either. They've put us through this for 75 years. It seems only fair for them to go through this as well. So, I sit here, as Coin steps up the podium and announce the news and it's being broadcasted to the whole Nation of Panem.

"Greetings, citizens of the Capitol. Today, I, Alma Coin, as a representative of the rebels, are going to announce that to balance the need for vengeance with the least loss of life, we are going to hold another Hunger Games, using the children of the Capitol itself. The Capitol will be divided into 12 Sections in which children between the ages of 12 and 18, must sign their names for the Reaping. Two children from each Section are going to compete in a vast outdoor arena until one, and only one remains. This will be the final Hunger Games. A final, symbolic, Hunger Games. A end of an era and the rise of a new one. It is better known, that the remaining 7 victors, by the name of Enobaria Heathcliff from District 2, Beetee Grand from District 3, Annie Cresta from District 4, Johanna Mason from District 7, Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, and Haymitch Abernathy from District 12, have discussed and approved of this. The reapings will be held a week from now. Better brace yourselves, future Tributes!"

The grin on her face is almost scary. She then steps off the podium and the cameras went off. Show's over. Now on to the real deal. Gamemakers meeting. The rebels will act as Gamemakers this year but I refuse to participate. Johanna and Enobaria are the only victors participating. So, I'm free. I'm not needed till the reapings. I begin to walk away from the president's mansion.

"Katniss, wait up!" someone shouts.

Peeta caught up with me.

"Why did you vote yes, Katniss?" his voice is soft as he ask me this.

"I said it before. I voted yes for Prim." tears begin to form in my grey seam eyes.

Peeta notices my tears and wipe it away. He pulls me into a hug. I flinched a little, remembering the time when he tries to choke me to death, but I let the bad memory pass and hug him back.

"I'm sorry, Katniss."

"Don't be. It's the Capitol who should be sorry."

**A/N** : Yes, I notice that this is really, _**really**_ short and sort of crappy. But this is more of a bonus chapter really. I actually didn't plan this. Formerly, I just left this part out and continue on with the reapings. Next chapter should be up this weekend or probably a little while longer because yenno, school and stuff. I'm so busy with school this week. Terribly sorry for grammar errors and I would also love some reviews and advices. I hope I wrote Katniss' POV right :D


	3. Section 1 Reaping

**A/N **: Hi! The reapings, as promised, is here. Earlier than planned. But I decided that I'll do the reaping separately. One section each chapter. I don't have much time to write this because I'm so busy with school but we're having school break in about a week so hopefully, I can update more frequently then. I'm sorry if each POV is short and I can't include all the tributes, I only write one tribute per Section. His/her Section partner will get a POV in the next chapters. I also want to thank Kerrin, my friend, for her kind support. You might wanna check out her fic, The Sweet Past of The Bitter by clatoismydrug. So, as always, I hope you enjoy my chapter. Let the Games begin! :D

~ Celine ~

**Disclaimer : I forgot to include this in the past 2 chapters. I do NOT own The Hunger Games. And the bold/italic part of the prologue, which is practically everything, is an excerpt from Mockingjay. I obviously don't own that, but I do own the tributes.**

**Dominique Starlite**

**The Capitol Section 1**

Last week, President Alma Coin of District 13 announced that they are going to hold another Hunger Games. A final, symbolic Hunger Games…using Capitol children. They divided us into 12 Sections. One boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from our neighborhood are going to fight in the arena. One of the past arena, most likely, because I doubt they can make an arena in a week. So this is it. The day of the reaping. I got out of bed and go into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth and put on a dress that I've laid out a few days ago. A soft, sleeveless, pink dress, that falls just below my knees. I also put on my half-inch heels, also pink. Then I brush my pink-streaked hair and put on some makeup. You see? Pink is my favorite color. I wear pink clothes, pink makeups, pink nail polish, pink.. well, you get the idea. I look at myself in the mirror. I see a fifteen years old girl, with little, sparkling, diamonds implanted near her brows, and dove tattoos on her right arm, her jet black hair streaked with hot pink.

"Dom! Are you ready for the reaping? We have to go in a few minutes!" my brother yells from downstairs.

"Yes! Wait a sec!" I yell back at him.

I rush downstairs to the kitchen, grab a toast and spread it with jam. I join my older brother, Greg, who is 17, and we head to the Tributes Training Centre, where the tributes for the Hunger Games used to train and stay, pre-Games. That's where the reaping is going to be held.

"You nervous, Dom?"

Yes. _**Very**_.

"Not really."

"Don't worry, Dom, when we get home later today, I'll get some playing cards. We can have a game or two and forget about this horrible Games."

There's a slight change in the reapings, though. The rebels are holding the reapings in two different places. In front of the Tributes Training Centre and in front of the president's mansion. Section 1's reaping is at 8 o'clock in the morning, in front of the Training Centre, along with Section 7's in front of the president's mansion. Section 2's is at 9, in front of the Training Centre, along with Section 8's in front of the president's mansion, and so on. At that rate, all of the reapings will be over by 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Then, we can all watch our friends/neighbors/daughters/sons/sisters/brothers getting slaughtered. Hurray. I can only hope that I don't get picked. If I get reaped, I'll probably die a minute after the gong rang. I'm a Capitol girl who just love dressing up and going to parties, not wielding swords and shooting arrows, and I am definitely not a fighter. I wouldn't last long in the Games. My brother, in the other hand, has a chance. He is a Hunger Games fanatic. He can remember every single details of each Games. Like who won, how did they won, from which district. He can remember each arena with its twists and turns and he can map them out one by one. He learnt a lot of fighting tricks and survival skills by watching them over and over again. I don't like watching the Hunger Games. Partying is better.

The Training Centre is already crowded by the time we get there. We sign our names and they lead us to our respective places. I stand with the other 15 year olds, feeling as nervous as ever. Finally a middle aged guy steps up the makeshift stage and talk into the microphone

"Now, we don't need the Treaty of Treason, I believe. Let's just get this reaping over with."

The guy didn't even bother to introduce himself! No 'good mornings' either! How rude!

Anyway, he pulls out a single slip of paper from the glass bowl on his right.

"The girl tribute for Section 1 is Dominique Starlite."

Poor girl. She'll die.

Wait… Dominique Starlite is _**me**_…

_**I'll**_ die.

Oh, no! No, no, _**no**_! This can't be happening! I'm reaped. I'm a Tribute! Oh, this is bad. Very, _**very**_, bad.

I slowly walk up to the stage, my whole body shaking.

"And the boy tribute is, oh, we got brother-sister tributes, Gregory Starlite."

Wow. This transforms from bad to very bad to extremely bad. Guess we'll never play that game of cards he promised.

Greg calmly steps up the stage. How the heck can he be so calm?

We shake hand and the Peacekeepers lead us to separate rooms in the Training Centre to say our goodbyes. Not that I have anyone to say goodbye to. My parents died in the war, the rebel war that led up to my being a tribute right now. I only have Greg and now one or both of us are going to die. So, might as well say goodbye now.

Goodbye Capitol.

Goodbye Panem.

Goodbye world.

I'm going to die.

**A/N** : So, there you go! The first reaping. Sorry for grammar errors and please review! :D


	4. Section 2 Reaping

**A/N :** Hi guise! Sorry this took so long too update. I'll try to update once a week, at least, but I can't promise you that since I'm so busy with school. I meant to update this yesterday, but it was my birthday and we celebrated until late into the night so I didn't have time to update this. So I hope you enjoy reading this. Sorry for grammar errors :)

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hunger Games. I only own the tributes. **

**Nathaniel Crane**

**The Capitol Section 2**

"Just accept it, Cole! You can never beat me!" I shout teasingly as we race through the park.

I finally pass the appointed finish point and stop, slightly panting. A few seconds later, a sweaty, panting, Cole arrived. He's been my best friend since we could run and never once has he beat me.

"How…can you…even run…that fast?" he says between breaths.

"Nah, I'm not fast. You're slow." I grinned.

"Totally not true! I won second place in the school race! Only after you."

My grin widens.

"Kidding, Cole, kidding!"

We both then head to a nearby coffee shop. It's still seven thirty in the morning, the Reaping's not due till nine. We buy chocolate milk and drained the cup almost instantly. Ah, I love chocolate.

"I better go home and change." Cole says after we finished our drinks.

"Yeah, I better change too. Don't want to go to the Reaping looking like this." I gestured to my clothes, which are wet with sweat. We both laugh.

"Probably not."

So, I go back to my house, where I'm greeted by my mom.

"You look tired, Nathan. And all sweaty. What did you do this morning?" she asks with a slight smile on her face.

It's nice seeing her smile. She hardly ever smiles ever since Dad died (or most likely, murdered) about two years ago. He was a Head-Gamemaker. Been in that post for 4 years before, yenno.. The berries incident and stuff. He had been a Gamemaker for 8 years before appointed Head-Gamemaker. Of course, people only know that the famous Head-Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, retired from his post after that Games. But I know the truth. Snow didn't like that two victors made it out alive. He said my father should have blast the girl so that the boy will be the only one to leave the arena alive. So he killed him.

Anyway, I answered my mother with a smile, "Just raced with Cole around the park."

My mother tells me to change and take a bath if I want and I do so.

I pick out a nice outfit my father gave me just a few days before his untimely death. A deep blue suit with a matching tie.

I walk with my mom to the Reaping, which is in front of the Tributes Training Centre. I don't really see the point of these Games. I never like the Games, unlike my father. The Games were made to punish the Districts. Now, the rebels is using _**our**_ Games to punish _**us**_. My mother cried for hours after hearing the news. We arrive in the square a few minutes early.

"Good Luck, Nathan." My mother says.

"Thanks, mom."

She kisses my forehead and then I sign my name in. They lead me to the seventeen years old section and meet up with Cole.

"Oh hey, Nate." He says.

"Hi, Cole. What time is it?"

"Just three minutes away from nine. That's when the Reaping starts."

I feel rage building inside of me. Why bother with the Games anyway. They're stupid. Can't they think of a better way to punish us? Wow. That's a stupid statement.

"Stupid! All of this is stupid! Stupid Reaping, stupid rebels, stupid Hunger Games!" I burst. Forgetting where I am.

"Shut up, Nate! That's not the thing you can just burst out in public! This place is crawling with the rebels, they might hear you!" Cole whispered loudly.

"Sorry." I murmured.

Then a young woman, about 20, steps up the stage and proceeds with the Reaping.

"Good morning, Section 2. Today, we are going to choose the two Tributes that are going to represent Section 2 in the Capitol Hunger Games. And the girl tribute is…"

She reached into the glass bowl on her left and picks a random slip.

"Jocelyn Feller."

A little twelve year old comes up to the stage. She looks surprisingly calm. She has green hair, cut short, and electric blue eyes. I can also see that she is very small. She looks way too small for a twelve year old in that white dress.

"And our boy tribute is…"

Once again she reaches into the Reaping bowl and takes out a slip.

"Nathaniel Crane."

Nathaniel Crane.

_**Nathaniel Crane.**_

I'm a Tribute?

I don't feel afraid, though. If fate brought that particular slip to the woman's hand then I have to accept it. Unless it was rigged… My father _**was**_ a Head-Gamemaker after all.

I feel myself slowly mount the stage. Oh, God. This is _**bad. **_The rebel woman motions for us to shake hands. I take her soft, little, hand. I am somehow more worried about this little girl's life than my own. I have to protect her, then. Her life is more precious than mine. She's still twelve, for goodness' sake!

The rebels lead us to a room to say our goodbyes and I'm alone. A few minutes later, my mother comes in, crying.

"Oh, Nathan! Come home please, come home." She sobs, enveloping me in her arms.

"I- I'll try my best, Mom." I said even though I know I won't come back. I have to protect, who was her name? Julia? Javelin? No, Jocelyn. That's it. Jocelyn Feller.

"No, Nathan, you _**have**_ to come home. I've lost your Dad, I can't bear to lose you too." She starts crying harder.

I pat her back awkwardly, "I will, Mom. I promise." Now, this is bad. I promised something I know I won't keep.

After a few more minutes, standing there, locked in an embrace, the rebels say our time is up. I hug her once more,

"I love you, Mom. No matter what happens in the arena, know that I love you."

Tears start to form in my eyes but I won't let them fall. My mother murmured 'I love you' over and over again and exits the room. And then Cole's here. He ran and hug me briefly.

"Hey, Nate. Come back home, 'kay? I won't find another guy like you again. You're the best mate anyone could ask for, really. You're fast, you're smart, you can win this. I know you can."

"Thanks, mate. I'll try my best. Take care of my mom for me, will you?" I said. Trying desperately to keep smiling and not sobbing.

"Sure, Nate. Just come home."

Then he's out and I'm alone. Again.

**A/N :** So my birthday cake yesterday was undoubtedly the most fabulous birthday cake I ever had and I thought I'll share it with you guys. My mom knows I'm a huge HG fan so she ordered this cake specifically for me. Here's a link in case you're curious :D

h t t p : / / 2 7 . m e d i a . t u m b l r . c o m / t u m b l r _ m 2 u b w 0 C b f d 1 r 5 6 4 q u o 1 _ 1 2 8 0 . j p g (remove spaces)


	5. Section 3 Reaping

**A/N **: Hi! How's your weekend? Mine's great! XD I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for the positive responses for my story, Fate is Cruel, and also for those of you who submitted a character for my SYOT. Thank you so much! So, this is Section 3's Reaping, sorry for grammar errors and I hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hunger Games, I only own the tributes.**

**Violet Bloom**

**The Capitol Section 3**

"Good morning, sunshine!" Someone yells in my ear.

"AGGHH!" I scream in response, "Damn you! Isn't there suppose to be a better way to wake me up?"

Joel shrugs, "Not that I know of."

I groan, "Can't you be at least, uh, gentler?"

"What's the fun in that?" He grins annoyingly, "By the way, it's already 8. Isn't your pretty boyfriend waiting for you? And the reaping's at 10. Trust me, you don't want to be late for that."

"He's not my boyfriend! Now get out of my room unless you want to see me naked."

"Ugh, no thanks. Alright, but you better be home from your little date at 9.30 or we won't make it to the reaping on time."

"Fine. And it's definitely not a date." I grumble.

My older brother makes his way out my room and I step into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and brush my violet hair, and I also straighten the pure white wings that were implanted on my back. I put on a tank top and shorts. The sleeveless top exposes the crossed-swords tattoo I had on my right shoulder. I know it's a bit weird for a girl like me to have a sword tattoo but I'm not what you think I am. The tattoo, which I kept hidden most of the time, symbolizes me. I'm tough and strong. I'm as hard as steel, as deadly as a sword. I'm tough enough to win the Hunger Games. I've trained with Calais, my friend, since we both were kids and I think we can do it. If I win, then the prize would be unbelievable. I can do anything I like! Fun, huh? That's why I decided to volunteer this year. It's an excellent opportunity. I've always dreamed of volunteering but since I live in the Capitol, no chance for that. I put on my sneakers and go to the sword arena. It's my usual practice place with Cal. There are usually sword fights on Saturday night there, when the Games' not on of course. I've never miss a single match and I even participate in some of them. I beat every one of them. The only person I can't beat is Cal. I know it's hard to believe. A winged girl like me wouldn't be able to do that… without practice. I've gotten used to my wings after years of training with them. I've learned how to maneuver my moves so my wings wouldn't get all tangled up or caught in the enemy's weapon. After a few minutes of walking, I arrive in the arena. I throw my bag on one of the bench and walk off to pick up a sword from the weapons rack. As my hand reach for a sword, something sharp and cold is pressed on my neck.

"Good morning, Little Angel. You're late." A voice says.

"Good morning to you too, Cal." I replied, moving his sword from where it rests on my neck. Then, I pick up a sword and face him, "En garde!" I shout. And I lunge forward. His blade meets mine and we start to spar. We slash and turn, almost colliding, then separating. We move in perfect synchronization, weaving in and out in a deadly dance. We finally stop when we get our swords pointed at each other's throats.

"Huh. A draw. You're getting better, Little Angel." He compliments me.

I merely grin in return and I start to gulp ice water from my bottle. Cal does the same.

"You're going to volunteer aren't you?" He asks suddenly.

I nearly choke on my water.

"How do you know?"

"Watching your behavior is enough."

I sigh, "Am I that obvious?"

He grins, "Yes. Yes, you are." He's silent for a second and then, "I'm going to volunteer as well."

This time I really choke on my water.

"Say what?" I shout after I get over the coughing.

"I'm going to volunteer. I'm going in with you."

"Why would you do that? You know very well that only one can comes out. If you go in with me, it's either me or you."

"I know." His voice is soft.

"Then why, Cal?"

"To protect you." He says simply.

I am dumbfounded.

"You don't need to do that. You go in there to protect me will result in your death." I say to him.

"I don't care, okay? I just want to keep you safe, that's all! I don't care if I die, at least you're safe!" He bursts.

"Why would you want that?" I ask slowly.

He takes a deep breath and starts to say something, but stops at the last moment. Then he inhale again and says, "You're my best friend, Vi, and I want to protect you. Do I need to have another reason?"

After a while, I answer, "Oh. But, I still don't want you to volunteer. Please, don't. Promise that you won't volunteer."

"I can't. I have to." And with that, he leaves the arena and I'm left alone.

I start to walk home slowly, and when I reach my home, I immediately step into the shower. I take a quick shower and put on a silk white dress that matches my wings, the sleeve does a great job on hiding my tattoo. I walk to the Reaping in front of the Tributes Training Centre. My brother is already waiting for me there. He holds out his arms and I step into them, feeling guilty that I didn't tell him of my intentions to volunteer.

"I see you after the Reaping, yeah?" He tells me.

"Okay." I answer, feeling guiltier than ever._** I won't be coming home for a long time after the Reaping, Joel.**_ I think sadly.

I sign my name and head to the 17 years old section. I catch Cal's eyes that are currently staring at me and I smile weakly. He returns it halfheartedly.

A rebel woman steps up the stage and says, "Good morning Section 3. Now, let's get on with the Reaping. The girl tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…"

She dips her hand into the girl's reaping bowl. She pulls out a slip and opens her mouth to read it.

This is it.

Before she even has the chance to read it, I shout real loud, "I volunteer!"

The woman beckons me forward and I step up the stage.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Violet. Violet Bloom." I answer calmly.

She then proceeds on with the Reaping. A boy was called, but was soon replaced by Calais Dyre. I was half hoping he wouldn't volunteer, but I know better.

Well, this is a nightmare. Who'll die? Me or him? Or will both of us?


	6. Author's Note

**Hi guys! I know this is not what you all expected, but I am afraid I won't be able to update until my exams are over. It's still a long way to go, my exams will occur on the 21st until the 26th of May but my mom won't let me browse the internet until then. I'm so sorry :(**

**I have a deal though. If I get 20 reviews by the 26th of May, I'll post **_**two **_**chapters instead of one on my next update, which will hopefully be on the 26th. If it doesn't reach 20, I'll still update, but only one chapter. I won't hold my story hostage or anything, but I really love getting reviews and I want to know what you guys think of my story. So, is it a deal? I hope I can get 20 :]**

**Again, I am so, terribly sorry. I love writing, but I need to focus on school as well. If I don't get good scores, mom will be mad at me :(**

**And by the way, happy birthday Katniss Everdeen! Also, happy belated birthday to Alexander Ludwig (Cato) whose birthday was yesterday.**

**So, I think that's all and I'll hopefully see you on the 26th. **

**Peace and Love, **

**Celine**


	7. Section 4 Reaping

**A/N **: Hello! I know I said I won't be able to post till the 26th, but my mom's not here right now and I'm able to post a chapter. But, I'm afraid this will be the last till the 26th. I still want the 20 reviews, and if I get 20, I'll post the Reaping for Section 5 and 6 on the 26th. If I don't get 20, I'll only post Section 5's Reaping, and post Section 6's the week after. This is the longest reaping yet, and I hope you like him. Sorry for grammar errors and please, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hunger Games, I only own the tributes.**

**Odysseus Dante**

**The Capitol Section 4**

I wake as my stepfather bangs at my door.

"Get up you lazy boy! What do you think you're doing, still sleeping like a pig at this hour! Get off the bed and clean the house! Right now, Dante!"

I look at the clock. It's six. Seriously? And did he just call me lazy? I mean look at him! He doesn't even get up until five o'clock in the evening and doesn't sleep before six in the morning. He's messed up, he doesn't have a job, and when he's not sleeping he's either drunk or smoking. Yeah, my stepfather sucks. And I can't even imagine what my mother saw in him! I hate my mother. She works a lot, and she leaves before I wake and comes home after I sleep. Sucks. My whole life sucks. Well, I do have a great friend. Natalie. She's not pretty, but she's strong, and smart, and awesome, and funny.. But the best thing about her is that she hates the Capitol. Just like I do. We both hate the Capitol and the Games and we secretly support the rebels. You can't believe how happy we were when the rebels won. And we think the punishment is fair enough. We've put them through the Games for 75 years, it is only fair if we get through that as well. Natalie and I are in school together. I'm her only friend and she's my only friend. We get along really well together.

"Odysseus Dante you get up right now!" He yells, banging the door once with each word.

"Alright, alright! Stop banging!" I finally answer.

I groan and get off of my bed. I take a long shower, just to annoy my stepfather, and change into clothes that I deemed nice enough to wear to a Reaping. A buttoned down white shirt and pants. I go down the stairs and see him on the couch, sleeping his head off (and he dared call me lazy), a bottle of liquor in his hand, the room all messed up. Lots of empty bottles and cigarette boxes, alcohol stains the carpet. I sigh. Same like this everyday. I go to clean them, picking them one by one with disgust and throw it in the trash. Then I sweep the floor and clean the carpet as best as I can. I go back to my room and snatch my mockingjay locket. Just like the one I saw Peeta Mellark wore for the 3rd Quell. I made one just like it. I am able to make it since my father was a jeweler and before he died, he had pass on some of his knowledge to me. Natalie made me make her a mockingjay pin, just like Katniss Everdeen's. We made these as a sign of our defiance. That we don't want to cooperate with the Capitol. We are with the rebels. I put the necklace with the locket around my neck and walk out the door. I walk down the streets with no particular direction. I don't know where I'm going, I just walk. Suddenly, a hand clamps on my mouth and I scream. My scream muffled by the hand. And then there's laughter.

"Oh my God, you should've seen your face!" Natalie continues laughing, "Priceless!" And she laughs again.

"Shut up, Nat." I mumble.

She laughs even harder then put her arm around my shoulders.

"So, you're ready for the Reaping?" She asks.

"Yeah, as if I can do anything if I get chosen anyway. Just hoping that I won't." I reply.

She simply shrugs and we walk to the park.

We sit on the bench and suddenly Natalie leans and rests her head on my shoulder. My hearts skips a beat. I put my arm around her and we sit there in a comfortable silence.

"Odysseus?" Natalie asks.

"Hmm?"

"What if I get picked?"

I'll die, I think, but instead I answer, "You won't."

"But what if I do? What would you do?"

"I don't know, volunteer and go in with you, I guess, or root and sponsor for you if I can't volunteer."

She seems satisfied by my answer and she says, "I'd do the same for you."

No, she can't. If I get picked, I don't want her to volunteer.

"No, Nat. If I get chosen I don't want you to volunteer, okay? Promise me that. If you do then I'll make sure your face is in the sky on the first night."

She laughs again. It's nice to hear her laugh. Then she says, "Okay, I promise I wouldn't. But if you do get chosen, promise me you'll come home for me."

I smile, "Of course. You'll have to do the same."

"I will."

"Come on, you want to get breakfast?" I ask her.

"Sure, my house?"

I usually have breakfast at Natalie's house since I hate being in my house when my stepfather is around, so I only go home to sleep, and in the morning, clean up and go outside again. In return for allowing me to have breakfast at their house, I help them cook and wash the dishes.

We go to her house and are greeted by her mom.

"Odysseus! Glad to have you here!" She says.

"It's a pleasure to be here." I smile, "Shall I help you with the cooking?"

"No, it's okay, dear. I'm finished already. Why don't you go straight to the dining room? I'll just grab an extra plate."

"Thanks, Mrs. C." I tell her.

She smiles and tells us to go to the dining room.

"Why is it so unfair that you have such a loving mother? And a father who's not drunk or sleeping all the time?" I ask Natalie.

She laughs, "Your mom's not that bad and your dad was amazingly, uh, amazing!"

"Yeah, but the thing is he's not here anymore. Now, it's just the lazy drunkard. I don't even want to call him my stepfather, let alone father." I retort.

She shrugs, then grins, "Well, you wanna eat or not?"

After eating a delicious breakfast made by Natalie's mom, we go to the Tribute's Training Centre and find out that we are in fact, too early. I watch as a girl volunteers, she says her name's Violet Bloom. And surprisingly, a boy volunteers after her, Calais Dyre is his name. Wow. That's surprising. I mean, volunteering? It's a bit weird actually. Volunteering to be put in arena where you will fight to the death and it's either kill or be killed? Who would want that? Well, I guess many want the glory. The prizes and riches they'll provide for you if you win. The Reaping for Section 3 is over but we stand there, not moving, not saying a thing. After what seems like forever, a man shouts to me, "Hey, kid, you're gonna sign in?"

I am too distracted with my thoughts that I didn't hear him, so I answer dumbly, "Uh, what?"

The man rolls his eyes, "I _**said**_, are you going to sign in?"

"Oh, sure, of course."

I make my way over to the table where the man seats, and he asks, "What's your name, kid?"

"Dante. Oddysseus Dante."

"And the pretty lady?"

Natalie blush when he refers to her as pretty lady, "Natalie, sir. Natalie Castellan."

He checks our name, "Alright then, the seventeen years old section is right there, girl on the left and boys on the right." He points to a roped off area near the front.

"Thank you, sir." Natalie says politely.

We walk off to the seventeen years old section and before we part ways to stand in our respective places, Natalie gives me a tight hug.

"I'm scared." She whispers to me, so quiet I can barely hear it.

"Me too. But don't worry, you won't get picked, Nat."

We pull away from each other and she says, "What about you? I don't want you to get picked. I don't want any of us to get picked."

I manage a smile, "Just hope that the odds are in our favour." I say mockingly.

She smiles that beautiful smile of hers and walks off to stand with the other seventeen years old girls, while I go to the opposite side, with the seventeen years old boys. She catches my eyes and we smile to each other.

Minutes pass and the area start to fill up with kids, parents, and all citizen of the newly created Section 4.

When the area is full, all the kids have signed in, a woman comes up and starts the Reaping.

"Good morning, Section 4. Let's proceed with the Reaping, shall we? Ladies first."

She walks to the glass bowl and randomly picks a slip.

Not Natalie. Please, don't let it be Natalie.

And it's not.

"Crystal Lycanos."

A petite, blonde girl from the 12 years old section steps up the stage. She trembles and she's shaking with fear. Before the rebel woman can continue with the Reaping, the girl throws up right in the middle of the stage and she faints, falling in the pool of her vomit. People wrinkle their noses in disgust. Not me though. I've seen my stepfather vomits enough for several lifetimes. And three guesses to who cleaned them all. It doesn't really bother me anymore. The girl is being taken away by the medics when the woman takes a slip... With my name on it.

I can't breathe. I can't react. I just stand there, dumbfounded. Me? Why me?

"Odysseus Dante?" She calls again.

"Here." I meant to shout, but it comes out as a timid squeak.

"Here!" I say again loudly and steps up to the stage.

Stay calm, don't show that you're scared.

I step up the stage, face clear of any emotions.

"Section 4, I present to you, your tributes! Odysseus Dante and the currently unavailable, Crystal Lycanos!"

After the reaping, we are ushered to a separate room where we are allowed to say goodbye to our loved ones.

Natalie comes in first. She is crying, which is surprising, since she never cries. She runs straight towards me and fling her arms around my neck. I immediately hug back, and for a few moments, we just stand there, not saying a thing.

Then she pulls back and says, "Come back for me? Please?"

I nodded, "I will, I promised you that, remember?"

Then she laughs softly and blushes, "The thing is, I really like you, like more than a friend, and I don't want to lose you."

Tears are forming again in her bright blue eyes. She likes me? She really does? Despite the situation I feel a smile forming on my lips.

"I really like you too, Nat, have been for years. Just root for me, okay? I'll come back. I promise. Soon."

As soon as I said that, I regret it, knowing that the odds are not exactly in my favour. I'll probably be dead in two weeks time.

Impulsively, I lean forward and kiss her softly. A moment after we break apart, a man comes in, telling our time is over. I smile toward her.

"I'll see you soon, Nat."

She wipes her eyes then, she caresses my cheek and says, "Just remember that I'm waiting for you here. Never give up, you hear me?"

"I won't."

She smiles and goes out of the room. I sit back and put my head in my hands, feeling a tear sliding down my cheek.


	8. Section 5 Reaping

**A/N : **Hi, guys! My exams are finally over and I can post again! The best thing, I don't need to study anymore so I can write all day long. Sorry for the long wait :( Well, I didn't get 20 reviews, but I promised you a chapter, so here it is! Btw guys, **WhatEverLolahWants **is having a SYOT, make sure you submit! And I'm also having a SYOT, my first one, with my friend on my/her SYOT account, **TheBoundUpScroll**. Please submit! Three tributes left! I want to say thanks for reviewing, I love you! And also thanks to those of you who read! Anyways, I apologize for grammar errors and please, enjoy, and review! :D

Oh, and I'm putting up sponsor questions starting this chapter. Check the very bottom.

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hunger Games. I only own the tributes.**

**Calliope Conventia**

**The Capitol Section 5**

"Calliope Conventia!" my mother shouts angrily from downstairs. I groan. _**What now? **_Yesterday, she shouted at me for getting up late, and the day before because I forgot to do my homework. I mean, I know those are my fault but I hate when she shouts. I look at the clock, it's 9. Nope, not because I wake up late. By Capitol standards, 9 o'clock is pretty damn early, but by districts standards? It's pretty damn late. I think again as I go downstairs, _**what the heck did I do wrong?**_

I see my mom holding up a piece of paper. I squint to get a better look. Oh, crap. Not this again.

"Calli, dear, what is this?" she asks.

"My Panem History test?" I say, batting my eyelashes innocently.

"What did you get?" she says, glaring at me while gesturing at the big, red B on my paper.

"What, mom? I got a B!" I defend myself.

"And what did Lucy get?" she asks again. Lucy is that kind of girl who always gets the attention of the teachers because of her oh-so-amazing scores, and all the teachers and parents love her and practically compliment her everyday in front of us and everything. I think my mom would rather have her as a daughter.

"An A." I mumble.

"Can't hear you."

"An A! She got an A!" I yell.

"Exactly! She got an A and you got a B!"

"Yeah, whatever mom! Half the class got lower than D!"

"But she still have a higher score than you!" she shouts at me, "You have to do better than this, Calli, or you won't get the highest rank on your class."

"Who cares, mom? I did what I can!"

"Calliope Conventia, sit down here!" she gestures to one of the chairs in the dining room. I reluctantly obey. Once I'm seated, my mom starts to yell at me about who knows what. I stop listening after a few minutes.

"Are you listening to me?" my mom asks me.

"Of course I am." I grumble, lying easily.

"You can't keep doing this. Tell me, do you even study for that particular test?"

"Of course I did, mom, what did you expect?" I say, again, lying. I only study a bit then I ran off with my friend Jasmine. Thankfully, she, again, fails to notice my lie. Thank God I'm a good liar or I would be dead like, years ago. I look at the clock again, it's 10 o'clock. She's been lecturing me for an hour? Wow. I need to get out of here.

"I'm going to see Jasmine." I say quickly.

"Calli, I'm not done with you!" she shouts but I'm already out of the door.

I run, and run, without watching where I go and somehow, I succeeded in ending up outside of Jasmine's house. I knock and Jaz answers it.

"Calli! What brings you here?" she beams. She has always been a cheerful and happy girl, unlike me. We are so different, Jaz and I, yet we end up together. I don't even know how, in the first place.

"I don't know. I think I just need to get away. Mom shouted at me again for scoring lower than Lucy. She got a damn A and I just got a B." I say with a slight frown.

She laughs, "A B is excellent, Call! I got a C."

"Yeah, but my mom's definition of good is when I score higher than Lucy. When she gets an A, I have to have an A+, when she gets a C, I still have to get an A+!" I rant, "What is this with parents and their obsession with good scores? I mean passing the test is enough!"

"Let's just come in, okay? We can talk inside." She smiles and ushers me in.

Once I'm inside, she made sure I make myself comfortable in the couch and turns the TV on, then go to the kitchen to fetch something for the both of us. I watch the TV, they are showing footages of the war, the rebellion. Oh, how I miss my father. He went off to join the war and he never came back. The last time I saw him was the time when he said goodbye to me before he went off to 8 to drop the bombs. I remember the day we got the letter, telling us he was missing in action and was most likely killed during the bombing. He was in one of the hovercrafts that Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne shot out of the sky. I blink back the tears as the memory rushes through me. I wipe my eyes furiously as I hear Jaz comes back. She smiles and I smile back. She sets a tray with a teapot and two cups, along with a plate of frosted cookies. She pours the tea to both of the cup and hands one to me. She takes the other one and starts to sip from it. I do too.

"So, this is the day of the Reaping, huh?" she asks lightly, "You nervous?"

"No, of course not. I'm not afraid of getting chosen." I answer.

She laughs uneasily, "Well, I do. And if I do get picked, I am sure as hell wouldn't be able to pass the bloodbath."

"You won't get picked." I assure her.

"Who knows?" She says back.

After we finish our tea and cookies, we head outside and walk to the Tribute's Training Centre. That's where the Reapings will be held. We walk side by side, in a comfortable silence.

We sign our names in and head off to the roped off area for fifteen year olds.

A few moments later, a man comes up the stage.

"Welcome, Section 5. Today we will pick one young man and woman that will represent Section 5 in the Hunger Games. Ladies first."

He picks one slip in his hand and read the name aloud.

"Calliope Conventia!"

I stand there until a girl beside me nudges my shoulder lightly. I look at her and she motions toward the stage. I just stare at her for a moment and then it hits me. That's my name he's calling. I'm the female tribute.

I curse under my breath and walk toward the stage slowly.

The man then chooses the boy tribute, "Travis Light."

A yellow skinned boy who looks about thirteen climbs up the stage. He looks horrified. Well, of course he is. He was just chosen to fight in an arena in which he'll most likely die. That's a horrible thing to say, but it's a fact.

Huh. I guess I'll just have to accept the truth.

I, Calliope Conventia, am going to die.

**A/N:** Is it good? Do you like it, hate it? Tell me in the reviews! I also want to know, who's your favorite tribute that I have written so far and why? And PJO fans, I am writing an Annabeth one-shot, should be up next week. I posted a sneak peek on my twitter, adoringclato (check my faves). Follow for updates on my fanfics, I will tweet sneak peeks on my upcoming fics, update dates, yada yada yada. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next week! :D xx

**Sponsor Question (5pts every right answer) : Uh, let's just start with an easy one. When is Katniss Everdeen's birthday? Go check your book if you forget, I swear it's somewhere in the book! :D **


	9. Section 6 Reaping

**A/N: **Hi, guys! I feel really guilty for not uploading for a long, long time. I haven't had the time. But here it is! I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors. Oh, and review please! :D Btw, Percy Jackson fans, I started a fic of TLT in Annabeth's POV, check it out? :)

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hunger Games but I do own the tributes. **

**Devon Syllox**

**The Capitol Section 6**

"Devon? You're awake?" my older sister, Cherie, asks from behind the door.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm awake." I answer her.

Actually, I've been awake for some time now, but I'm too enggrossed in the book I'm currently reading to do anything else. I keep reading, flipping the pages in anticipation. The other boys have already come out for breakfast.

"Are you going to come out?" Cherie asks.

"I don't know. Probably not. No, definitely not. Not anytime soon anyways." I reply, not taking my eyes off the book.

"Okay, but don't forget to come out for lunch and the Reaping's at one."

"Yeah, whatever."

"What are you reading anyways?" my sister asks again.

"A Journey to the Centre of The Earth." I answer.

"A Journey to the Centre of The Earth? But, you've read that like, ten times before!"

"Twelve, actually, but I don't care. This book is the best ever! And this book was from the old times, before the Dark Days. It's fascinating."

Now, it's my sister's turn to say, "Yeah, whatever. You and your obsession with the ancient history."

I chuckle, "So, are you just gonna keep standing outside? By all means, come in. It's not locked."

She makes her way in, "Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

I grin, "You didn't ask."

She laughs and a few seconds later, I do too. We laugh all the time, even over things that aren't funny, even in grim situations, even today, on Reaping day. We agree that this world is too depressing. I mean, what kind of people watch kids fight to the death for entertainment? That's just sick.

We think that living in the districts is way better than this. We've always wanted to visit the districts. We look like district kids too, with our natural brown hair and green eyes, we look like we just came right off the streets of District 7. We don't do alteration, like many Capitol citizens. We believe our parents were from the districts, but it is never proven right since we've never seen them. We were thrown in an orphanage when I was a baby. Cherie was only one..

Anyways, Cherie comes in and sits on the bed next to me, "Hmm.. Read that for me."

"Okay." I straighten my glasses and start to read from the book.

"_Descend, bold traveler, into the crater of Snæfellsjökull, which the shadow of Scartaris touches before the Kalends of July, and you will attain the centre of the earth; which I have done. Arne Saknussemm._"

"Isn't that cool?" I ask her.

"Yes, it truly is. But it's pure fiction, Dev."

"I know, but still, it's...wonderful."

We stay there, reading the book and talking about things that aren't even important until the other boys come in to dress up for the reaping. Cherie excuses herself and goes out of the room to change as well. I make my way to the wardrobes. Every boy gets one wardrobe for him to keep his clothes. The Capitol is rich, they can afford one wardrobe for every kid in the orphanage, but yet, they never tolerated the districts. They, or should I say, _**we**_, left them to starve. To suffer. That's why I hate the Capitol. It isn't fair. For us to have all the riches and for the districts to do all the work for us.

I change into a comfortable white button-down shirt and black pants. I also wear a tie, and all in all, I look like a junior professor.

All the other boys have gone downstairs, but I keep standing there, looking at my reflection. I just keep staring until Cherie knocks and comes in. She put her hands on my shoulders and I catch her eyes on the mirror.

"You look handsome, lil' bro." she smiles.

"And you look absolutely beautiful, sis." I smile back.

Cherie is wearing a gorgeous white dress with heels. She has little makeup and her hair is all curled.

We stare at our reflections for a while, not moving an inch.

"We should go, Dev." My sister finally says.

"Yeah, we probably should." I say with a smile, though I'm so scared of the thoughts of me or Cherie being reaped.

We walk down the stairs together and go to the dining room. All the others have gathered around the dining table and eat lunch. Cherie and I join them and eat our portion of food. About half an hour till one, that's when the reaping's going to be held, we all step out of the orphanage and head to the Tributes Training Center, where the reaping's going to be held.

All of us walk with Madam Varolan as our chaperone. She's the head of the orphanage.

We look ridiculous. About 10 girls and 8 boys, walking together with a skinny, blue haired, pink skinned, woman. Ridiculous.

A few minutes before one, we arrive at the Tributes Training Center. We sign ourselves in, and go to our respective places.

I take my place in the fourteen year olds section and I wait, and wait, and wait..

Finally, a rebel woman steps up the stage.

"Good Afternoon, Section 6. It is time to pick a boy and a girl, to represent Section 6 in the Capitol Hunger Games. Ladies first."

She walks to the reaping bowl on her right and reach into it.

"Esmeralda Hills!"

A girl, an 18 years old girl, to be exact, came forward. She's pretty, I have to say, with long, flowing, multicolored hair, and her nails painted all different colors. Yeah, she's kinda weird, and um, colorful, but she's close to normal here in the Capitol. Whatever though. I'm just glad it wasn't Cherie.

"And now, for the boy tribute."

My heart starts beating faster and I'm sweating now.

"Devon Syllox!"

Oh no. I feel dizzy and before I know it, I'm on the ground, and the world fades to black.


	10. Section 7 Reaping

**A/N: **Hi guys, I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating for a long, long, long, long, long time. It's been, like, a month? Really, really, sorry guys.. Anyways, let's just be honest. Lately, I've been really obsessed with K-Pop. You know, boybands like TVXQ and Super Junior, and I've been spending too much time fangirling over them on the internet that I neglect my stories. I'm really, really sorry guys, I hope you forgive me, and please, bear with me. So, to make up for that, I've prepared a, hopefully, interesting chapter. The surname for the girl tribute looks familiar? Well, it was mentioned in Mockingjay that Snow had a granddaughter, and I assumed that the rebels would be crazy not to include her in the Games. Ah, I've rant too much. Enjoy the chapter, guys, sorry for grammar errors, and once again, sorry for not updating :( Review, please, I would love to hear your feedbacks! ^^

**P.S.:** For those of you who asked, no, I won't stop writing. I'll finish this story, and for the SYOT, I'll continue with it later, but I'll still write it :)

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hunger Games, the wonderful Suzanne Collins does. But, I do own the tributes.**

**Kalliste Snow**

**The Capitol Section 7**

"Miss Snow?"

I get up with a groan, "Yes?"

"The reaping's in 2 hours, Miss, would you care to bathe and change your clothes? After that, the president has requested you to join her for breakfast." The maid says.

"I'll be ready in a few moments. Thank you for your information." I reply in a manner of a princess. My grandfather always taught me to speak formally to him and my parents, and even my friends at school. I sound like a complete weirdo talking about the latest fashion trend with a formal sentence. But I never really liked talking formally. Now that grandfather's gone, and my parents are too, I could easily talk informally without getting scolded, but it's not easy to let the habit slide.

Anyway, I step into the bathroom and bathe. I also change into a beautiful white dress made of silk with gold ribbons attached to it. The only gift from my grandfather that I actually like. Spraying some perfume and applying some makeup is good too. I need to keep up my 'president's granddaughter' image and look graceful and elegant as always. My grandfather gave me my name. Kalliste. In ancient greek, it means 'the most beautiful one'. I wouldn't say that I'm the most beautiful, but everyone else said so. My appearance is well, standard. With hair dyed white as snow, well, I recently changed it to silver, cause white makes me look like an old person, and blue eyes, as cold as ice. I'm not the kindest person you'll ever meet, and trust me, you don't want to be the one I'm mad at.

After I finish dressing up, I go towards the dining hall and find Coin on one end of the long dining table.

"Ah, Miss Snow. Please, take a seat." She says, gesturing to the other end of the table.

I sit and start to eat the food that was prepared before me. I eat some bread with chocolate spread and drink some hot chocolate. Yep, I'm a chocolate lover.

"So, Kalliste, today's the reaping. You nervous, dear?" Coin suddenly speaks up.

"Not at all, Miss President." I answer shortly.

"Not at all? Such a brave young lady. You certain you won't get chosen?"

"No, of course. I could get chosen. Everyone could. After all, this is, I trust, a fair reaping. Everyone has a small chance of getting reaped." I said, not believing every single thing I said.

"I see. Now why don't you finish your breakfast and then we can get down and start the reaping, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I eat in silence, feeling the cold eyes of President Coin following my every movement.

After I finish, I wipe my mouth with the provided napkin. The president stands and I do too.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Miss Snow. You may go downstairs to sign your name in for the reaping." She says with a most likely fake smile.

I smile back, "Of course, Ma'am."

I first go back to my room to fetch the moon-shaped necklace my father gave me years ago. As I put on the silver necklace, I can't help but remember the day when he gave me that. I can't help but remember my father.

His kind face.. His warm smile.. His deep voice..

Compared to my mother, my father's much more kinder. Since mom's Grandfather Snow's daughter, of course she'll be harsher. I miss my father..

I'm still thinking about my father when I go down the stairs and go out of the mansion, breathing in the sweet morning air. I sign my name in and stand in the 16 year old section.

A man finally climbs up the stage and begins the reaping.

"Good morning, Section 7. Today we are going to select a girl and a boy to compete in the first ever, Capitol Hunger Games. Let's start with the girl, shall we?"

I have to resist the urge to shout that they don't even have to pick a slip cause all the slips must have contain the same name. My name. So when the man calls out 'Kalliste Snow', I'm not surprised at all. It'll be insane if it's not me. So I hold my head up high, and stride gracefully up the stage. I face the crowd. I'm not afraid, I'm angry. Angry, because I don't think it's fair for me to receive the punishment for what my grandfather did. Angry, because the rebels have to set up this Capitol Hunger Games. What's the purpose of it anyway? Revenge? They can take revenge on us but not in this way. If they start another Hunger Games, what different are them from us? This was the cause of the rebellion. The cause of the war that led to the death of many. The war that even took my family away from me.

I'm so busy with my own thoughts and trying to control my anger that I almost didn't notice it when they call the boy's name. Hugo Stanton. A little 13 year old boy with baggy and dirty clothes and a too skinny figure. Messy dark hair, dark circles under his dark eyes. By the look of him, he's probably one of the homeless children that usually sit by the streets and beg for food or money. He looks like he was about to collapse, yet he bravely walks forward and stands beside me. He smiles in an arrogant kind of way. In an I-can-win-this-and-I'm-gonna-kill-you-all-so-don't-mess-with-me kind of way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Section 7 tributes!"

The man motions us to shake hands and we do so. I look into his eyes, and I see the truth. Behind that arrogant smile, behind that brave act, Hugo Stanton is afraid.


End file.
